Sunflare (Sky/Night-Sandwing)
These two belong too me! Do not use them in any way without asking me first! Thank you! 'Siblings' |-| Cleopatra= Appearance Cleopatra has pineapple yellow scales, a thin snout, and straight horns. Her back ridge is shiny black, and quite smooth. her under scales are a light, almost pinkish red. Her wings are large, like Skywings, and her tail is thin and long. She has no barb, unlike her brother. Also unlike her brother, she doesn't often get down and dirty because of curiosity. Cleopatra wears diamond earrings and purple armbands, and much like how Stormtorch gave Perentie her skyfire, Perentie gave Cleopatra her jewelry. Her parents frequently buy her jewelry at events, which she will wear every once in a while to mix things up. She has a box of jewelry in her room. Personality Cleopatra is very dignified and regal, and as a very young dragonet she pretended to be a queen over wooden dragon figures she had. Now much older, she focuses more on her appearance and what others think of her. Unlike some real royal dragons, she isn't as bossy or demanding. Cleopatra enjoys being with friends, and if she's not doing that, she is cooking food or decorating her room. She isn't a big reader, but she does have scrolls such as "A History of Pyrrhian Jewelry" and "How to Properly Prepare Food." Abilities Cleopatra has no barb on her tail, which suits her disliking towards violence. Her tail is still long and thin, and should she ever be forced to fight, she can use her fire, teeth, claws and tail in self-defense. History Cleopatra grew up happily with her brother, and while her father was away from home, she passed the time pretending to be queen of Pyrrhia. Her brother would often bug her, literally, by putting insects on her toys. Other than those instances, she and her brother got along well. She now lives in and attends Clawhill Academy with her brother. Trivia Her name, Cleopatra, comes from the name of an egyptian pharaoh, Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator. |-| Sunflare= 'Appearance' Sunflare is mostly Sandwing in appearance, with some minor details relating back to his father's heritage. His head is slightly thicker, like Nightwings, whom he is related to, and his wings are large like the Skywings. Sandwing scales are typically pale yellow or golden-brown, but Sunflare's are a distinct gold. The ridge on his back is actually dark red, not yellow. He has blue eyes. Being the adventurous dragonet of his family, he often has scratches. He has one scar, from an early encounter with a scavenger. Starting from the left side of his neck, it ends under his wing. The barb on his tail is quite small, and his venom only causes a stinging sensation in the spot it landed on. 'Personality' Sunflare is a young dragonet, who is very curious about the world. He enjoys challenges and competition, and when asked a question he can't answer, he digs deeper to figure it out. Sunflare has a positive attitude as well. Sunflare isn't afraid of anything smaller than him, except for scavengers, who gave him his scar. He loves insects, taking a few at a time and putting them in his jar to study. Later, he lets them out again. He has another hobby as well: playing games with his siblings. 'Abilities' Sunflare's tail barb has weak venom, that only affects the spot it hit. He can breath fire and use his claws and teeth like normal. Sunflare hasn't had much use of his abilities, though he is learning in Clawhill. Because he is mostly Sandwing, he has a resistance to the heat. 'History' Sunflare hatched with a twin, Cleopatra. They got along well, arguing every once in a while, but quickly making up, much to the relief of their parents. For the first year of his life, he was content with playing with his sibling and studying bugs. Then, his parents enrolled him at Clawhill Academy, where he is currently living. He enjoys Clawhill Academy, and he visits his family during the breaks. 'Trivia' Sunflare's name relates to each part of his heritage: It is a combination of words, like Nightwings, and the words can be used for both Skywings and Sandwings. He is the first of his siblings who has a page. Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Stormtorch3) Category:Males